


Objectively Speaking

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus makes an impression on Alec before they even meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objectively Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I just thought of what Alec might have been thinking during the briefing in 1x04, before meeting Magnus, and this happened. It's just introspection and repeated dialogue from the show, but I kind of enjoyed writing it. Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

"Magnus Bane." The name has weight to it, even with the casual air with which Hodge says it, strolling past the table as Alec and the others get comfortable. Alec knows who Magnus Bane is, of course―he'd be a pretty bad Institute head if he didn't know the identity of every Downworld leader, including the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"He's over three-hundred years old," Hodge continues, bringing up a series of black-and-white photos on the screen. They all depict the same guy, a man appearing to be in his late twenties, at most, in various social situations and exotic-looking places. "And as you can see, he hasn't exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century." There's the slightest hint of something like judgment in Hodge's voice, but Alec might be imagining it. "His tastes are both exquisite, and... quite excessive."

It's the last image Hodge pulls up that holds Alec's attention. It's a close-up of one of the previous ones, by the looks of it, depicting Magnus Bane himself sitting in a nightclub―Pandemonium, Alec guesses―as though sitting on a throne, surrounded by men and women alike. They appear more like accessories than people, subjects fawning over a king, and Alec finds it odd, at first. Then he takes in Magnus's appearance, his posture and bearing, and thinks that he maybe kind of gets it. It doesn't help that the guy looks nothing at all like what Alec might have expected.

"Looks like the Downworld's David Guetta," Clary says.

"Guetta's already a Downworlder," Izzy says. "Vampire? You ever seen him in the daylight?"

Alec isn't sure if it's the tone of her voice or something else entirely, but it irks him.

"Can you two focus?" he says flatly, looking over at his sister just in time to catch the almost mischievous smile on her face. "This is not a joke."

He turns back to the screen, Magnus Bane's face still there in shades of blue from the lighting of the club, eyes trained on something Alec can't see and full of enviable confidence―even from here, it's obvious.

"Someone needs to get slayed," Izzy says pointedly, and Alec resists the urge to self-consciously and angrily glare at her. Thankfully, Hodge comes to the rescue.

"Alec's right," he says. "Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known." He sweeps his gaze over his charges, seated around the table. "He has a deep mistrust of shadowhunters."

"Well, then why did he help my mom remove my memories?" Clary asks, and Alec really wishes she would just stop talking forever. "Isn't she a shadowhunter?"

"Yes," Hodge says. "One of the best. But _help_ might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic."

Alec finds himself barely paying attention to the conversation, eyes still glued to the screen, but the derivative of _handsome_ snaps him out of whatever daze he's in. Meanwhile, Jace stirs next to him.

"Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything," Jace says, sitting down in the chair rather than just leaning against it from behind.

"Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding," Alec supplies, somehow vaguely embarrassed at his own distraction. It's just a picture, for god's sake. "Since Valentine began hunting them."

"Valentine must be searching for the warlock who aided Jocelyn," Hodge says, but Alec isn't really listening. He hears Clary's annoying voice somewhere in the background as well, but it's hard to pay attention when this picture is just so... interesting. Alec can't understand why. Sure, he supposes that Magnus Bane must be a somewhat impressive figure given his status, and yes, maybe there is something about him that makes attractive people simply flock to him and lounge around as though his presence alone is a privilege. And okay, maybe he is good-looking. Objectively speaking. Completely objectively speaking, with great hair and a nice face, decent sense of style, and yeah, those necklaces look pretty good resting against his bare chest―

Alec almost jerks in surprise when the picture suddenly disappears and is replaced by red text on a dark background.

"A Downworld rave," Jace says, making Alec glance at him. He sounds approving, and Alec hopes he didn't miss anything important. "Nice, Izzy."

Alec turns to the screen, realizes that it's a VIP invite for something, and says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Where'd you get that?" he asks, fully aware of the flat tone of his voice, but Izzy seems unbothered, as usual. She doesn't seem to notice his attempt at covering up his sudden nervousness, either.

"During my surveillance of the Downworlders," she says. "From what I hear, Magnus likes to party."

"He'll never go for it," Alec says with a certainty that comes a little too easily. "Not with Valentine trying to kill him."

"'Course he will," Jace says with the same certainty. "He'll blend in." He turns to Alec. "Hide in plain sight."

Alec will admit that he has a point, and he ignores the tiny voice in his head that tells him Magnus blending in would somehow be a bad thing. He can't imagine that guy blending in anywhere. He wouldn't really want him to, he thinks, as he turns back to the screen. Whatever Magnus has going is clearly working for him, after all.

"I don't know, it seems―" Clary starts, but Izzy cuts her off.

"Trust me," she says. "If Magnus is coming out of hiding, he's coming to one of the biggest parties of the year."

"Never underestimate Magnus's hedonism," Hodge says with a small, pointed smile, as though sharing some kind of inside joke, and Alec is surprised by how uncomfortable it makes him feel. Suddenly he feels stupid for looking at Magnus's photo like that, as though he's a real person and not just a myth. A real person someone like Alec might actually consider in any real sense, and not just as a near-legendary Downworld leader.

Someone of the wrong gender, no less, with whom Alec will probably never even directly speak, anyway.

"Or his greed," Hodge continues, pausing as he looks around at the young shadowhunters. Alec sees it out of the corner of his eye. "Come with me."

Alec takes a steadying breath as everyone gets up to leave, drumming his fingers against the tabletop in a restless gesture, before joining the rest of the group as they head to the training room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
